


Leta's first Christmas at the Scamanders

by ClWest26



Series: Leta & Theseus [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Dynamics, First Christmas, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hippogriffs, Home, Home for Christmas, House Elves, Love Triangles, Male-Female Friendship, Meet the Family, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Multi, Other, Pre-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Pride and Prejudice References, Protective Theseus Scamander, References to Jane Austen, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClWest26/pseuds/ClWest26
Summary: 1/3 chapters from Leta's first meeting with the Scamander family in 1910 + bonus chapter about Leta & Theseus at Christmas two years later in 1912This year Newt wouldn’t let Leta be alone at Hogwarts doing Christmas season. The past two years, she had refused to accept Newt’s invitation to stay at the Scamanders. She wouldn’t want to intrude their family time, and she was afraid of her father finding out that she spent Christmas with the Scamanders. A family that wasn’t a part of his social circle....





	Leta's first Christmas at the Scamanders

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more stories about Leta & Theseus. And instead of complaining, I started writing them myself.
> 
> Ideas and comments are welcome!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclamer:  
> English is not my first language. Feel free to correct me or come with advice.  
> I don't own the World of Harry Potter

_Christmas, 1910, The Scamanders_

 

This year Newt wouldn’t let Leta be alone at Hogwarts doing Christmas season. The past two years, she had refused to accept Newt’s invitation to stay at the Scamanders. She wouldn’t want to intrude their family time, and she was afraid of her father finding out that she spent Christmas with the Scamanders. A family that wasn’t a part of his social circle. Not that he would allow her to spend Christmas with the Blacks or the Malfoys either. Unless it meant she was willing to marry into one of the ‘true pure-blood’ families of course. Which she had made very clear to him, she never would. Her father, Corvus Lestrange, was many things, but when his daughter sat her foot down, he didn’t argue her. When Leta chose to be as stubborn as her father, Corvus always gave her what she wanted. Leta had never figured out if it was because he didn’t think she was worth arguing with or if it was his way to give her just a tiny bit of acknowledgement. Perhaps it both, but whatever the reason, Leta was grateful for not having to marry a nasty cousin. Besides not arguing her when she had made up her mind, her father’s only other somewhat kind act toward her was the expensive presents. Though, his motive wasn’t exactly kind. His presents always had an ulterior motive. Buying expensive clothes and jewels to show other wizards the Lestranges had more money than everyone else. Giving her books, he wanted her to read. In general, he would buy her anything she wanted if this meant she would keep her distance from him and didn’t scandalize her family name more than she already did by existing. And spending Christmas at the Scamanders, her father might consider as a scandal.

 

“Come on, Leta”, Newt pleaded, “if you don’t come with me then I will stay at Hogwarts with you!”

“I don’t want to intrude. And I don’t mind spending Christmas at Hogwarts. It’s quiet and peaceful. Last year I spend a day playing wizard’s chess with Albus Dumbledore. He also taught me some healing charms…”

“I am sure it was all fun, but Christmas is about being with your family and friends. Go ice-skating, drink hot chocolate and I would really like to show you the hippogriffs”. Newt interrupted Leta before she came up with other reasons to stay. He almost sounded like her. Being ironic wasn’t something he did very often, that was Leta’s thing to do. It wasn’t like him to argue either, Leta was much better at it, but this meant something to him. He wanted to show her the hippogriffs and his other non-human friends. He wanted to show Leta what Christmas can be like. And he also wanted to show his father and older brother that he actually did have a human friend.

“Theseus always have friends coming over for Christmas. My mother loves having guest. And she will be very disappointed if I don’t bring you with me home for Christmas.”

“But I am a Lestrange. You really want to bring a Lestrange to your home? What will your father say?”

“I want YOU to spend Christmas with us. I don’t care about your family name. Neither does my mother, which means my father have no saying. When he meets you, he won’t care about your family name either. Don’t worry about it. I promise, it will be fun.” Newt looked at Leta with big eyes.

“But what about MY father? What will he say? Or do.” Leta looked down, not meeting Newt’s hopeful eyes. They had completely switched roles. Newt was the careful one, who looked down. Leta was the strong one with determination in her voice and ideas to solve any problem.

“No more buts! We will figure it out. Make him understand that staying at Hogwarts in worse for the Lestrange reputation than Christmas with my family”.

 

Leta’s eyes suddenly lit up and her lips form a small smile. Newt knew this look. She had an idea.

“I could write to him that other students are starting to talk about me never leaving Hogwarts for holidays. That they whisper about my father not being able to gather his family or even make sure his daughter had a place to spend Christmas. That the teachers ask me why I never take home. That they will have him talk with the Head Master if I don’t leave Hogwarts in any breaks”. Leta took a deep breath before continuing. “He would never want be to come home, but if I suggest staying with a pure-blood family, he might even demand me to do so. I can make him see that me staying at Hogwarts is more scandalizing to the family name than if I stay with the Scamanders”.

 

“Then it is settled. You spend Christmas with the Scamanders! God, it will be nice to have someone on my side”

 

Leta let out a laugh. “So, I am just there to make you seem better? To argue on your behalf?”

 

“Basically. Yes”. Newt had learned to understand Leta’s humour. He was even able to play along after over two years of practice. Leta let out another laugh and put a friendly arm around Newt’s shoulder. “It will be my pleasure to fight your fights. Always”. Newt smiled. Happy to have a friend like Leta.


End file.
